


A Kerfuffle (a 221B)

by RobinMistySaddle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Crack, Gen, Humor, Little Britain References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMistySaddle/pseuds/RobinMistySaddle
Summary: Britain! Britain! Britain! Why would you ever want to leave? Anybody who goes aborad on holiday is a traitor. I bloody love it here. Bloody love it! We produce the best films, the finest cuisine, and our dogs are relatively rabies free. And this is all thanks to the people of Britain. Let us look at them now in this story in which we now look at them now. Boom-boom, shake the room!





	A Kerfuffle (a 221B)

**Author's Note:**

> Tenby is a walled seaside town in Pembrokeshire, Wales, on the western side of Carmarthen Bay.

John leaned over his desk, reviewing the different travel brochures he had just picked up when Sherlock walked into 221B. “What’s that?” Sherlock asked.

John looked up from the pamphlets. “Since we seem to have some free time, I thought we deserved a holiday. I was just looking at the places the agent gave me. I was thinking Bermuda.”

Sherlock walked over, quickly glanced at them and stabbed his finger at one of them. “There.” He went over and flopped into his chair.

John looked at the pamphlet he had pointed at. “Pembrokeshire? I didn’t even realize the agent had given that to me.”

“Yes,” he said curtly.

John shook his head. “I thought you hated Pembrokeshire. I thought you said Pembrokeshire was the kind of place weak-willed people would want to vist and only people like Anderson would want to go there.”

Sherlock stared straight ahead, tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair. “Yes, I know.”

John continued, “Not to mention you were going on just the other week about Bermuda suggesting to Molly that she visit there with her latest boyfriend.”

“Yes, I know,” Sherlock repeated.

John asked again, “So, where do you want to go?”

“Pembrokeshire.”

* * *

As they walked along the beach in Tenby, Sherlock turned to John and said, “I want to go to Bermuda.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please check out my other works.


End file.
